Twister
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: -Creo que habrá que jugar más veces al Twister- SasoDei. Lime.


**¡Vuelvo con mi primer SasoDei! No sé como me vino la idea a la cabeza, sólo se que no esperaba hacerlo tan pervertido xDDD. (Sí, eso para mí es pervertido jaja)**

**Se lo dedico a Tsuki-Dei!! Ya que gran parte (la menos pervertida xDD) del fanfic lo escribí mientras hablaba con ella de Deidara uke o seme (ya verán que en el fanfic se trata el tema xDDD)**

**Twister: Es un juego que consiste en una especie de sabana en la que vienen dibujados circulos de distintos colores y hay que girar una ruleta y te puedo tocar : mano izquierda a rojo. Y tienes que colocar la parte del cuerpo. (En otros países se llama enredos, xD)**

**Disclaimer: Una lástima que Naruto no sea mío y pertenezca al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

_-Qué estupidez de juego._

Sasori resopló mientras veía a Deidara y Kisame sacar el "Twister"

-Tsk, ¿de verdad creéis que voy a jugar con vosotros a ese juego?

-Un poco de diversión nunca está de más, un –dijo Deidara, extendiendo la sábana del juego.

-Yo seré quién gire la ruleta –dijo Kisame sentándose en el sillón de la sala. Deidara, Sasori y Hidan se dispusieron a jugar. Pero antes de nada, un interrogante: ¿Cómo llegaron los Akatsuki a querer jugar al Twister? Volvamos algunos días atrás.

-

-

-Oh, vamos, Danna.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-No puede ser tan malo un inocente juego, un –dijo Deidara mientras le mostraba un juego de química que había cogido de un estante.

-Ya, sólo nos falta que la organización haga "Boom" –le quitó el juego de las manos y lo colocó en la estantería- No vas a comprar ese juego, ¿entendido?

Deidara lo miró fijamente y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Y si lo compro que me harás, un? –esa pregunta iba claramente con segundas intenciones.

Sasori empujó a Deidara contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –dijo, siguiendo la insinuación de Deidara. Ambos sabían lo que sentían por el otro, pero nunca se atrevían a nada y se pasaban la vida insinuándose. Deidara extendió su mano y tocó la espalda de Sasori, acariciando su cuerpo.

-Podrías… comprarme el Twister –dijo Deidara separándose, mientras se reía. Sasori lo miró fijamente y, al final, cogió el juego.

A la salida de la tienda se encontraron con Hidan, que había estado buscando víctimas para sus sacrificios.

-Oh, ¿vamos a jugar al Twister?

Deidara asintió. Los tres Akatsuki volvieron a su guarida montados en un pájaro que había creado Deidara.

-

-

De vuelta al presente, Kisame giró la ruleta.

-Hidan, pie derecho a rojo.

Hidan colocó el pie en el rojo más apartado de sus compañeros, sabía, por experiencia propia, que en ese juego era muy fácil acabar en posiciones comprometedoras. Además, sólo había que ver cómo estaban sus otros compañeros: Deidara estaba a con las piernas separadas y una mano apoyada en un círculo verde y Sasori estaba detrás de él de pie, estaban tan juntos que, de no ser por el juego, parecería que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

-Deidara, la mano que quieras a amarillo –dijo Kisame. Deidara se retorció para quedar haciendo el puente, mirando a Sasori de frente.

-Jashin, qué estupidez, yo me largo –dijo Hidan, empujando a Kisame, que se levantó gritando: "¡Hidan!, ¡¿quieres darle un abrazo a Samehada?!"

Sasori y Deidara miraron hacia donde instantes antes estaban sus compañeros.

-Un, yo no puedo más, dejémoslo –Deidara intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo hizo que Sasori perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de él. Ambos se miraron, Deidara se acercó a la capa de Sasori y le desabrochó todos los botones, separando la tela para ver el cuerpo del marionetista.

-Así mejor, un –dijo.

-Creo que podemos mejorarlo… -Sasori le subió la camiseta a Deidara mostrando su torso.

-Te quiero.

Sasori miró fijamente a Deidara

-¿Qué?

Deidara sonrió.

-Que te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, un.

Sasori sonrió a su vez y aparto un mechón del cabello de Deidara.

-Yo también te quiero, a veces puedes llegar a ser completamente exasperante, pero nada sería lo mismo sin ti.

Deidara le levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Tengo una pregunta.

Sasori lo miró.

-¿Por qué, en vez de estar aquí mirándonos como tontos –y no es que no tengas unos ojos preciosos-, no estamos en tu cama o en la mía, un?

-Eso también se puede mejorar.

Lo besó bruscamente. Deidara le terminó de quitar la capa, mostrando su cuerpo. Ambos se levantaron y fueron caminando a ciegas, sin dejar de besarse, hasta su habitación. Todavía en el pasillo, Deidara empujó a Sasori contra la pared, pero Sasori lo acorraló contra ella y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras Deidara usaba las lenguas de su boca para lamer el cuerpo de Sasori.

-Jashin bendiga tus lenguas –gimió. Deidara rió y paró de lamerle. Sasori le quitó la camiseta que llevaba.

-Será mejor continuar esto dentro, un –dijo Deidara abriendo la puerta y tirando de la cintura del pantalón de Sasori, este cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

Pronto la estancia se llenó de gemidos y sólo se oía el chocar de una cama contra la pared.

-

-

-La verdad es que ya era hora –dijo Kisame.

-Cierto, sólo había que ver cómo se miraban esos dos –continuó Hidan.

La organización Akatsuki se encontraba en el salón de su guarida, hablando sobre los dos únicos miembros que no se encontraban presentes.

-No me han dejado dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Y qué creías? A mí tampoco –dijo Pain, dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¿Y quién habrá sido el seme? –preguntó Konan, haciendo que todos la miraran.

-Sasori, es el "maestro", aunque esa marionetita no sepa dar duro –digo Hidan.

-Obviamente Sasori –dijo Itachi- Deidara es demasiado niño.

-¡Deidara-sempai! –gritó Tobi. Kakuzu lo miró.

-Oye, Tobi, ¿tú sabes lo que significa ser el seme?

-Claro, es el que mete el pajarito –a todos los miembros les cayó una gotita.

-¿Y por qué dices que es Deidara el seme?

-Tiene el pajarito más grande.

Todos los miembros abrieron sus ojos al máximo. ¡¿Qué la tenía más grande?!

-Tobi… ¿cómo sabes eso? –dijo Konan, mientras sangraba por la nariz.

-Tobi se la vio en una misión –Ahora, toda la organización sangraba abundantemente por la nariz, al imaginarse el "pajarito" del que hablaba Tobi.

-Aunque Tobi también piensa que Sasori fue el seme, a Deidara le debe gustar.

Los miembros de la organización se abstuvieron de preguntarle cómo lo sabía.

-

-

Deidara, aún con los ojos cerrados, se abrazó a su acompañante. Sasori, al notar un cambio de peso en su cuerpo, abrió levemente los ojos y bostezó.

-Buenos días, Dei –dijo acariciando la espalda del rubio.

-Buenos días, Danna, un –Deidara se estiró para besar a Sasori apasionadamente, encerrándole bajo su cuerpo. Sasori, no contento con esa situación, se dio la vuelta posicionándose encima de Deidara. Este se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo y Sasori sonrió contra su pecho.

-Creo que habrá que jugar más veces al Twister.

* * *

**Reviews?? Amenazas?? Deidara's?? ^^**

**Besos!**


End file.
